ASAP
ASAP-20 isa Philippine-television Noontime-Musical-Variety-Shows in the Philippines shown on ABS-CBN. It is mainly presented by some of the-country-top-performers-namely.Ariel Rivera.Martin Nievera.Gary Valenciano.Billy Crawford.Vhong Navarro.Joe Marasigan.Carlo Marasigan.Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Pops Fernandez,Vina Morales,Amy Perez-Castillo,Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla,Menchu Macapagal,Piolo Pascual,Sarah Geronimo,Toni Gonzaga,Bamboo.The show is also seen worldwide through the subscription-based global TV channel The Filipino Channel. The show has been shown every Sunday since its pilot episode on February.5,1995-present,making it the longest-running Sunday-noontime-variety-shows in Philippine-television, surpassing GMA Supershow's record of nearly two decades ASAP is the first live entertainment program in the Philippines to be broadcast in true high-definition picture,the other being a sports-program.On-February.5.1995-present,the-program was extended until 11:00am-3:30pm History When "Sa Linggo nAPO Sila" became "'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila" to replace Eat-Bulaga which left ABS-CBN to transfer to GMA-Network,ASAP was conceptualized and launched in February,5,1995-present as a"concert party" on Sundays.Martin Nievera,Gary Valenciano,Pops Fernandez,Joe Marasigan,Ariel Rivera,Carlo Marasigan,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Dayanara Torres (fresh from her crowning at Miss-Universe, where it was staged in Manila in 1994), were tapped as main hosts for the show.The cast of "Pare Ko" (Claudine Barretto,Victor Neri,Jolina Magdangal, Roselle Nava,Gio Alvarez,Jao Mapa,Nikka Valencia) became co-hosts for the show to attract the younger viewers.In1996,the show celebrated its-first-anniversary and later top-caliber leading man Piolo Pascual joined the show.When Dayanarra Torres left the country,Charlene Gonzales took her place.Channel-V’Joey Mead also joined the show for a while.in.February.2.1997-present,new-hosts Amy Perez-Castillo and Mariel Rodriguez became a regular-host-the-following-year-After Martin Nievera.and.Gary Valenciano.meanwhile-left-the-show.Richard Gomez,and,Edu Manzano took his place.In March.7.1999,Onemig Bondoc joined-the-group-The-SOP-hosts Vina Morales & Mo Twister also joined the show.The show originally had their own theme song, Hot na Hot'' sa ASAP'' in 1995.In the show's 2nd anniversary, another theme s''o''ng was released,Better-Than-Ever.Initial broadcast commenced on February.5.1995-present at the Delta Theatrer in Quezon-Avenue.In-February,1,1998-present,they transferred to their own studio at the Studio-10 of the GMA-Broadway-Centrum in Quezon City.In 2003, the show was reformatted as ASAP-Mania,after which some of its original hosts went to the show SOP-Rules.In 2005 the format changed to ASAP-05 and later Toni Gonzaga joined ASAP.In 2006, the show launched a somewhat complicated logo where the words ASAP-06 were made out of dots connected which had been in use until 2014.In-February-2007,Lani Misalucha joined ASAP-08.Ex-SOP performers Karylle (daughter of Zsa-Zsa Padilla) and Billy Crawford,joined.ASAP.in 2008.On January,8,2010, the show was relaunched as ASAP-XV to mark its fifteenth anniversary.In the show's special-anniversary on February.7,2010,a new set was introduced. After the year numbers in the show title wasn't adapted in 2010,a new show named ASAP-Rocks launched January.2,2011.on-April.3,2011,a new set was introduced. On January.1,2012, the show was launched as ASAP-2012.On January,6,2013, the show was renamed ASAP-18 to commemorate the show's 18th-anniversary. On January.5,2014, the show was renamed ASAP-19 to commemorate the show's 19th-anniversary.On-January,4,2015 the show was renamed ASAP-20 to commemorate the show's 20th anniversary. It launched a new, simple logo that replaced the one being used in 2006.The show was also known for being the venue show for the premiere of ABS-CBN summer station IDs.Actress Iza Calzado left Party Pilipinas in 2012,and moved to ASAP after ten years n the GMA Network (GMA). R&B Royalties Jay-R and Kyla bolted out of Sunday All Stars, and moved to ASAP,after they decided to not renew their contract with GMA,their network for almost eleven years.As a part of their 20th anniversary,a theme song ASAP-Let-Celebrate was sung by the ASAP-Stars as well as a new logo (different font and concept just as the font that started in ASAP-'06).On-September.25.2011-present.Luis Manzano.Billy Crawford.Vhong Navarro.Joe Marasigan.Menchu Macapagal and Carlo Marasigan.Karylle Padilla.Jasmine Curtis,Anne Curtis.Grace Lee.Amy Perez-Castillo.Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla.joined the cast as a replacement for.Cherie Mercado.Richard Gomez.Edu Manzano.joined-the-group-The-Eat-Bulaga!-co-hosts.Alden Richards.Maine Mendoza.On-February.5.1995-present,the-program was extended until 11:00am-3:30pm 'Main-Hosts' * Ariel Rivera (1995-present) * Martin Nievera (1995-present) * Gary Valenciano (1995-present) * Piolo Pascual (1995-present) * Luis Manzano (1995-present) * Billy Crawford (1995-present) * Vhong Navarro (1995-present) * Joe Marasigan (1995-present) * Carlo Marasigan (1995-present) * Zsa-Zsa Padilla (1995-present) * Pops Fernandez (1995-present) * Lani Misalucha (1995-present) * Lea Salonga (1995-present) * Vina Morales (1995-present) * Jaya Ramsey (1995-present) * Toni Gonzaga (2004-present) * Sarah Geronimo (2004-present) * Jolina Magdangal (2010-present) * Menchu Macapagal (2010-present) *Grace Lee (2010-present) * Anne Curtis (2010-present) * Jasmine Curtis (2010-present) * Karylle Padilla (2010-present) * Amy Perez-Castillo (2010-present) * Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla (2010-present) * Alden Richards (2015-present) * Maine Mendoza (2015-present) * Robi Domingo (2015–present) * Bamboo Manalac (2015-present) 'Co-Hosts' * Alex Gonzaga (2013-present) * Alora Sasam (2014-present) * Angeline Quinto (2011-present) * Claudine Barretto (1995-present) * Cristine Reyes (2010-present) * Daniel Padilla (2012-present) * Enchong Dee (2007-present) * Enrique Gil (2008-present) * Eric Nicolas (2015-present) * Erich Gonzales (2005-present) * Gerald Anderson (2006-present) * Ingrid dela Paz (2013–present) * Inigo Pascual (2014–present) * Iza Calzado (2012-present) * Jake Cuenca (2012-present) * James Reid (2014-present) * Janella Salvador (2012-present) * Jane Oineza (2013-present) * Jericho Rosales (1997-present) * John Prats (1995-present) * Julia Barretto (2013-present) * Julia Montes (2010-present) * Kathryn Bernardo (2010-present) * KC Concepcion (2007-present) * Kim Chiu (2006-present) * Liza Soberano (2013-present) * Maja Salvador (2003-present) * Melai Cantiveros (2010-present) * Nadine Lustre (2014-present) * Nikki Gil (2005-present) * Paolo Valenciano (2012-present) * Rayver Cruz (2005-present) * Sam Milby (2006-present) * Shaina Magdayao (2004–present) * Xian Lim (2011-present) * Aiza Seguerra (2009-present) *Ameer Rañola (2014-present) * Anjo Damiles (2015-present) * Bea Alonzo (2004-present) * Brace Arquiza (2013-present) * Bryan Termulo (2011-present) * Bradley Holmes (2015–present) * Bugoy Cariño (2012-present) * Charice Pempengco (2005-present) * Darren Espanto (2014-present) * Daryl Ong (2015–present) * Erik Santos (2004-present) * G-Force (2005-present) * Gab Valenciano (2004-present) * Grae Cameron Fernandez (2013-present) * Jason Fernandez (2015-present) * Jan Marini (1995-present) * Jason Dy (2015-present) * Jay-R (2014-present) * Jed Madela (2005-present) * Joaquin Lucas Reyes (2014-present) * John Bermundo (2014-present) * Jovit Baldivino (2010-present) * Juan Karlos Labajo (2014–present) * Juris (2008–present) * Kean Cipriano (2013–present) * Khalil Ramos (2012–present) * Kyla (2015-present) * KZ Tandingan (2012-present) * Klarisse de Guzman (2013-present) * Lindsay Custodio (1995-present) * Lyca Gairanod (2014-present) * Mark Bautista (2004-present) * Morissette Amon (2013-present) * Nash Aguas (2012-present) * Nikki Valdez (1995-present) * Nina (2003-present) * Princess Velasco (2010-present) * Richard Poon (2008–present) * Roselle Nava (1995-present) * Sam Concepcion (2006–present) * Sarah Lahbati (2015-present) * Sheryn Regis (2004-present) * Sitti Navarro (2009-present) * Yeng Constantino (2006-present) * Zia Quizon (2011-present) *Jon Lucas (2015-present) *Luke Conde (2015–present) *Tom Doroma (2015–present) *Zeus Collins (2015–present) *Jameson Blake (2015–present) *Jimboy Martin (2015–present) *Ronnie Alonte (2015–present) *Paulo Angeles (2015–present) *Ryle Santiago (2015–present) *Nikko Natividad (2015–present) *Mccoy De-Leon (2015–present) *Dawn Chang (2016–present) *Miho Nishida (2016–present) *Mikee Agustin (2016–present) *Kamille Filoteo (2016–present) *Barbie Imperia (2016–present) *Maris Racal (2016–present *Loisa Andalio (2016–present) *Devon Seron (2016–present) *Karen Reyes (2016–present) *Erin Ocampo (2016–present) *Riva Quenery (2016–present) *Jane de Leon (2016–present) *Nikki Gonzales (2016–present) *Leyana Magat (2016–present) *Krissha Viaje (2016–present) *Joana Hipolito (2016–present) *Kelley Day (2016–present) *Mica Javier (2016–present) *Maika Rivera (2016–present) *Jessica Marasigan (2016–present) *Chienna Filomeno (2016–present) *Sammie Rimando (2016–present) Segments * ASAP-Kara-Okey * ASAP-Full-Circle * ASAP-Boyfriendz * ASAP-Soul-Sessions-(musical-sessions of Carlo Marasigan.Jay-R.Kyla.KZ Tandingan.Daryl Ong.Jason Dy.Joe Marasigan similar to their segment Kantanghalian then on Showtime) * ASAP-Sessionistas-(musical-sessions of Carlo Marasigan.Martin Nievera.Joe Marasigan.Gary Valenciano.similar to their segment Kantanghalian then on Showtime) * ASAP-Pinoy-(musical-sessions of Carlo Marasigan.Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Joe Marasigan.Pops Fernandez.Lani Misalucha.Gary Valenciano.Martin Nievera.similar to their segment Kantanghalian then on Showtime) *Sobrang-OJ-Pare-(musical-segment of Carlo and Joe.similar to their segment "Sobrang-OJ-Pare" then on Showtime) *Supahdance * Gimme 5 * Sayawnara * T-Zone * ILove OPM * Champions Face-off * Pabebe Girls vs Panaenae Boys Subsidiaries 'ASAP Music' is the record label of ASAP, distributed by Star Records. The label has released a tribute compilation album to OPM classic pop-rock band, Hotdog. It has also released soundtracks of ABS-CBN TV series Sana Maulit Muli, My Girl and My Only Hope—all of which starred Kim Chiu and Gerald Anderson. It has also released dance compilations for the defunct segment "Ultimate Dance 4" and the current segment "Supah Dance Plus". All of which contain original remixes and dance songs. Here is a list of albums released by the label:'ASAP Pop Viewers' Choice Awards' is an annual award show which is held on a Sunday afternoon during ASAP variety show every end of the year, usually November or December. It honors the year's biggest television, movie, and music acts, as voted by Kapamilya fans.Since 2006, 'ASAP Live' has become a concert producer in the Philippines, staging and mounting concerts. ASAP Live has produced Personnel * Johnny Manahan – Director * Joyce Liquicia – Business Unit Head * Dido Camara – Creative Manager * Apple Salas – Executive Producer * Gerrome Esguerra – Executive Producer * Olive Zarate – Executive Producer * Ritchel Rosales – Associate Producer * Harold Castillo – Associate Producer * Marcus Alacon– Associate Producer * Karen Posadas – Associate Producer * Leo Bernardo – Head Writer * Rich Garcia – Head Writer * Jomar Baptista – Writer * Corrs Ebora – Writer * Nico Yparraguirre – Writer * Gianne de Peralta – Writer * Patch Buenaventura – Writer * Dom Jason Sauro – Writer * Frances Angquilo – Writer * Cara Gonzales – Writer * Richelle Uy – Print Researcher * Irene Bartolome – Print Researcher * Chiqui Lacsamana – Segment Director * Obet Valiente – Segment Director * Lyndon Dizon – Segment Producer * Rose Salta – Segment Producer * Cheryl Brilliantes – Segment Producer * Kimmie Llanes – Video Researcher * Dom Jason Sauro – Video Researcher * Noimie Comia – Production Assistant * Tina Dizor – Production Assistant * Rhea Gilo – Production Assistant * Carla Cruz – Production Assistant * Winnie Mariano – Talent Coordinator * Arlyn Hugo – Talent Coordinator * McCaterry Cartano – Talent Coordinator * Patty Mayoralgo – Music Researcher * TJ Santos – Music Researcher * Carlo Yanesa – Music Researcher * Bang Pineda – Stylist * Justine Diamalon, Jr. – Wardrobe * Rodel BRinas – Wardrobe * Georcelle Dapat–Sy – Choreographer * Alex Magbanua – Floor Director * Rene Dela Cruz – Floor Director * Mark Eric Von de Guzman – Floor Director * Paolo Fajardo – Playback Operator * Egay Rustia – Spinner * Jon Bautista – Spinner * Nick Mahor – Spinner * Bob Novales – VO Announcer * Robert Paul Garcia – Program Liaison Studios used by ASAP *Delta-Theatre (1995–1998) *Broadway-Centrum (1998–present) Awards See also * List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN